


Smitten

by shopgirl152



Series: Lost Connections Presents: What Came Before [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorky Phineas, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hotel keys, Hotels, Life on the Road, Lovestruck Phineas, Male Friendship, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Side Story, being in a band, early hotel check out time, swept away spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: It hasn't even been one day since Phineas dropped Isabella off at the airport. But he's as smitten as can be.





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Set...oh, about three, maybe four days after the end of All Bets Are Off  
> A/N 2: Inspired by the song Hotel Key by Old Dominion

"Yo Dinnerbell! Ya comin? We gotta check outta here."

"Yeah yeah." Phineas waved the comment away, blinking bleary eyes. He hated early check out times. Years ago, he would have been bright eyed and bushy tailed at 7 A.M. But these days? Well, late night concert performances didn't lend themselves to early mornings, let's put it that way.

He groaned as he picked up the duffel bag, pausing as something fell out of a pocket. He stooped down and picked it up, smiling at the red lipstick print and Isabella's new phone number. He hastily took out his wallet and folded the paper up, stuffing it inside before throwing the wallet back in his pocket. He did one last sweep of the room before following Buford out the door and down the hallway.

What a weekend. Their first real gig Friday night; his first date with Isabella; three days locked in a room with her between gigs doing...well, no need to mention that. He still remembered every detail.

He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket, absently following Buford into the elevator as he scrolled. No missed texts...no missed calls...

"She hasn't called yet. Do you think she got there alright?"

"Dude, ya dropped her off last night; ya can't be that desperate to hear from her already."

"Maybe I should leave her another message..."

Buford pulled out the red emergency stop button on the wall, glaring at him. "Phineas, I'm only sayin this once: chill. Ya just saw her last night. She's probably catchin up on sleep or hangin with her girlies. She'll call ya when she gets a minute. Until then..." he smirked as he pushed the emergency button back in, pulling something out of his short's pocket. "You get the honor of checkin us outta here." He handed the hotel keys to the red head as the elevator opened on the ground floor. "Later."

Phineas rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the elevator. Stupid rule; why was he always the one who got stuck doing hotel check out? He palmed his eyes as he walked over to the check in desk, suppressing a yawn. "Check out for Summer Still Rocks please."

"Who?" The desk clerk asked.

"Summer Still R--nevermind. Uh, try Phineas Flynn."

"Oh yes. You're in the database." Seriously? Hotel check out _and_ under his name? This was Ferb's doing, he just knew it. "Sir?"

"Sorry." He apologized, handing over the keys.

"The reservation says there were four in this room. I only see three keys."

"That can't be right." Phineas dug in his jeans pockets, but found nothing. "I'm really sorry about this. Hang on." He slid the duffel bag off his shoulder, rummaging inside. Still nothing. "Uh...do you need all four keys?"

"Unfortunately yes. This isn't a big hotel. I'm afraid we do have to keep track of the keys."

"Okay, okay, sure. Uh, let me call someone." He stepped off to the side as he dialed a number. "Hey Bro. Did you give me your key? I have mine and Buford gave me his in the elevator--ohh right. Bufe did give me two. So..." he counted the keys on the counter. "If it wasn't us, then..." He smiled. "Isabella. Yeah. Yeah, no worries Bro. I'll call her. Thanks."

Phineas ended the call, shooting the clerk a sheepish grin. "Sorry. One more call. Promise." He scrolled through his contact list, about to tap her name when Isabella's picture popped up on the screen. He grinned as he answered. "Hey Isabella. Did you--"

"Take one of the hotel keys? Why yes, yes I did."

The grin widened. "Does it make you think of me?"

"Yep. It's in the bowels of my purse. You'll never find it."

He felt like he should care. The check out clerk was staring at him and he was one hundred percent sure he was blushing. But he didn't care. "Soo...any chance of me getting it back?"

"Sure. You can have it back when the girls and I get back from Denver."

"Until then?"

"You're just going to have to keep thinking of me and the weekend we just spent together." Her voice lowered conspiriatorially. "I'll make the waiting worth your while..."

Phineas started to say something, only to raise a brow at the sound of other voices in the background.

"Wait, what? Really? Now?" Isabella came back on the line. "Sorry Phineas; Katie wants to show us around campus. I'm afraid I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. Oh! Flirting aside, I really do have the hotel key, so if you need me to pay you back, just let me know."

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll pay for it. It's a small price to pay for the weekend."

"Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Stay safe out there. Tell Buford and Ferb I said hi. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Good-bye Isabella." He hung up the phone, starting when he realized everyone in the hotel lobby was staring at him. "I'll just...be over here." He awkwardly motioned to the check out counter.

"Well?" The clerk asked, dubious.

Phineas ran a hand through his hair, a sheepish grin on his face. "So how much to replace the key?"


End file.
